sonic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Aleena
small introductory paragraph giving the basic jist of the realm Origin Bonus Hammerspace : Due to the high levels of chaotic energy in the Kingdom of Aleena, natives of the land can pull forth and store objects seemingly from nowhere. History : After finding their mother Queen Aleena, Sonic and his Siblings rejoiced as did the rest of the Kingdom; everyone worked together to restore Robotropolis into its true form; Mobotropolis. However… Robotnik wasn’t quite done with these meddlesome rodents. He had one last trick up his sleeves to destroy the Royal family and take over once and for all. Through all of his dirty deeds thus far, he was building a wicked nasty backup plan. The three siblings did battle with Robotnik in earnest, with an earth shattering rock concert that ended in a climactic explosion. In doing so, Eggman’s doomsday weapon was badly damaged, which began to leak chaos radiation into the air. Sonic, feeling the battle was at its end rushed Eggman, taking him, and his doomsday device out of Mobotropolis. The Royal family watched in horror as a great chaos explosion rocked the very ground they stood upon. A golden light seen beyond the horizon began to warp reality in obscene and terrible ways. Luckily however, as their closest allies had gathered earlier; with their help, the Royal Family (excluding Sonic) were able to create a majestic shield that saved their kingdom from what they would assume was annihilation. : In all honesty it was far worse. The unprotected lands were all but turned inside out, and immediately after that there was a blank period as a flash of light shot out of cracks all over the world. Due to the stress of fighting; nobody was able to piece together what had just happened. From the ground; Mobotropolis had seemingly disappeared along with several other settlements, and for all Dr. Robotnik knew, were wiped out completely. From above, it was assumed that the entire planet was ripped from existence, leaving only floating islands and pathways between them… : Those on the surface who were exposed to the chaos radiation became warped. Some of the alterations were subtle, however the most noticeable was the change to Robotnik and Sonic. The Chaotic forces warped their reality and their minds. No longer was Robotnik even remotely a threat, whereas Sonic was granted the abilities of what one my consider a cartoon character. But the two of them were both damaged in their minds, perhaps even beyond repair. Their minds shattered, both of them are nothing more than poor shadows of what they had once been. Now, Manic and Sonia seek to fix their brother. They made a vow their brother would be found! Culture : W͜͢h̴͡ąt̸̀̀ ҉̴t͜͏h̀̀͜e ̧h͜e̸l̕͠l̷͡ ͢҉i͏͢s͏͞͏ t̸̢hís͘ h͢҉ot ǵ̶̷a̸̴r̶̢̢b͡a͏̨g̶̨ȩ̷?̀ Major Players Sonic : The former hero. Sonic the Hedgehog was once a cool dude with a ton of attitude but with a good head on his shoulders and the heart of a hero. After being bathed in chaos radiation he is decidedly less so. While he is still a hero of sorts: Sonic is more or less a prankster first and hero second. He doesn’t take anything seriously and often times likes to pick on his enemies like life was a game which more often than not gets him into trouble. Still he instinctively will resist against injustice but he might not be the first choice people look for in a hero. Cuz he's noooo good! Tails : A little kid with wide eyes and a big heart. He is more or less Sonic’s number one fan and sees him as a sort of mentor. While he tries to be helpful he is pretty gullible and naive meaning often times he ends up causing more trouble. Still, he’s a voice of reason for an otherwise chaotic Sonic. Manic : Unlike his siblings, Manic had a bit of a wild ride growing up. He didn’t turn out bad or anything, though, as for some reason good morals happens to be genetic in this goofy family. After having been stolen (accidentally) by a thief as a baby, he was raised as one of their own and taught the art of thievery but he was also taught some solid morals. Namely, to sympathise with the downtrodden and less than fortunate. He thinks of all people as equals (even if only as equal targets in some cases) and considers violence as a last resort, dude. Sonia : The stereotypical princess who has plenty of experience getting her hands dirty and fighting as a hero. While she can be seen as prissy, pampered, and shallow at first glance: she is truly good natured and has happily teamed up with her brothers to save the world. She has the courage to do daring feats (even if it means ruining her hair in doing so) and the skill to rock with the best of them. Evil like totally doesn’t stand a chance when she’s around. Queen Aleena : The once missing queen, THEY MADE A VOW, AND THUS THEIR MOTHER WAS FOUND. In all seriousness Queen Aleena is a kindhearted, and genuinely good natured woman. She rules her kingdom to the best of her ability as well as keeps her children in line. Distraught by the unknown fate of her son, Sonic (who may or may not have fallen victim to the dreaded ‘prophecy,’) she hopes that some day she will be reunited with him once more. They only had a short time together, but she truly loves all of her children. She also has an angelic singing voice, and a mystical scepter for a microphone. Now doesn’t that sound grand, hm~? Robotnik : Once a former master of evil, and ruler of the world, Robotnik is but a shadow of his former self. Robotnik currently, while keeping his desire for world domination and his ability to build robots, has been warped beyond repair. Now childish and overly egotistical, Robotnik is still thwarted on a daily basis by Sonic the Hedgehog. He is also no longer a doctor, as Sonic stole his doctorate and said he can only have it back, when he stops being a Robuttnut. HE HATES THAT HEDGEHOG! Scratch and Grounder : The two super elite leaders of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad (or SSSSS squad.) They are about as effective as the chaos irradiated Robotnik could muster (which considering they were made out of weights, a lion plushie, some tiki mask, a rotten egg, and some stuff he stole from an elementary school means they are not very effective at all.) They are as goofy as they are persistent (or too dumb to quit as Scratch claims.) Sometimes though, they do get lucky and manage to actually get their hands on Sonic. Wah-ha-ho-ha! Taken Canons and list the canons taken here Category:Plot and Lore